Turaga Vakamas Staff
by Toa Kopaka16
Summary: Tahu keeps getting hit with Vakama's staff so what will he do? get lewa's help of course!
1. ow!

Hi here's my first story so on with the story!

"Vakama?"

Vakama turned around.

"yes Tahu?"

"where have you been?"

"why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Because..."

"well?" He inquered

"well you see..." he started

"spit it out!"

"what! ow! what was that for?" Tahu asked.

"you should not question your elders" Vakama answered

"sorry turaga"

"you are forgiven now go"

Tahu started to walk away when... "ow! what did I do!"

"you forgot your swords" he stated

"oops sorry Turaga" he picked up his swords and left.

-next day-

"ow! sorry Turaga."

Tahu walked back to his hut "I have to get that staff away from Vakama but how?"  
"I know I'll ask for lewa's help!

To be continued in the next chapter.


	2. stolen

Sorry about Lewa not having that much Tree-speak I just can't wright most of it.

Tahu did not like the jungle it just had to many trees.

he found Lewa swining on a vine towards a tree branch he just watched Leaw swing on vines for a few minutes before clearing his throat "Lewa?" Lewa landed next to him "yes Firespitter?" Tahu looked at Lewa  
with surprise "where did that come from?" he thought " I was wondering if you could help me with something" "what" Lewa asked "well..." Lewa cut him off "is it a prank?"Lewa asked "uh yeah... a prank" Tahu laughed nervously. Lewa did not seem to notice Tahu's nervous laughter "well than what are we going to do?" "um... take Vakama's staff..." Lewa's eyes grew " are you True-sure?" "yeah...he keeps hitting me on my head with it my head still aches" "I'll do it!" Lewa agreed with much excitement.

-later that night-

Tahu and Lewa snuck around Vakama's hut with a torch "Lewa go set fire to one of the empty huts"  
"got it Firespitter" Tahu hid by the window and waited. He saw a light flare up minutes later all of Ta Koro was awake and trying to put out the fire he heard a noise inside the hut followed by some grumbling Vakama walked out of his hut and towards the fire.

"now's my chance!" he thought he raced for the door before it closed. he got into the hut just in time the door slammed behind him leaving him in the darkness he lit a small flame in the palm of his hand and looked around for the staff he saw it concealed in a crevice he took it out and started for the door when the doorknob turned Tahu hid under the bed that was in the middle of the room just in time as light spilled across the room he heard feet walk across the room and something lay down on the bed "I'm doomed"Tahu thought.

-next morning-

Tahu woke up in time to hear the door shut and feet walk away he stuck his head out of under the bed and scanned the room for life "nope" he thought.  
He crawled out of under the bed and stood up.  
He looked around the room then walked towards the door and opened it quietly he looked around to see if anyone was looking than ran across the pathway to his hut just in time to see Vakama coming around the pathway "good morning Tahu" he greeted.  
"uh... good morning Turaga" "have you seen my staff?"  
"no..." "really? That's too bad I need that staff to teach someone manners" "probably me" "well see you later Toa" "uh yeah you too Turaga"

to be continued in the next chapter


	3. Found out

Last chapter hope you like it!

chapter three found out

Tahu sighed in relief when Vakama walked away "thank Mata nui that thats over" he thought out loud.  
"whats over Tahu?" Tahu spun around in alarm "nothing Jaller" he said whith a nervous chuckle.  
"you're hiding something are'nt you?" "no what would I hide?" "well the fact that you have a diary and..."  
Tahu cut him off "how did you know about that!" "um... got to go Toa! bye!" Jaller ran faster than Tahu's eyes  
could follow "wow he can run fast he" thought.

-later that day-

"hi Toa Lewa" "Hi little Firespitter" "lewa?" "yes? Jaller" "what is the biggest prank you have ever done?"  
"oh that would be when me and Tahu stole Turaga Vakama's sta...ff oops" Jallers eyes got large before he bolted in the direction of Ta Koro.  
"I'm so dead-killed" thought Lewa.

-Ta Koro-

Vakama heard a knock on his door he walked towards it and opened it. "Jaller what are you doing here?"  
"staff...Lewa...Tahu...have...it" Vakama's eyes got large "what!" he yelled.

-later that afternoon-

"inhabitants of Mata Nui we have some important news to show Tahu step forward"  
"oh no" Tahu thought as he stepped up. "I have something to show you Tahu courtisy of Kopaka and Lewa"  
Tahu stepped forward "yes?" Vakama whipped a object out from his back and hit Tahu on the head. all Tahu had to say  
was "ow" the other Turaga then stepped forward and smacked him on the head whith there staffs the crowd stared for a moment before erupting into cheering  
Tahu then walked of the platform holding his head.

"Matoran and Toa your Toa sized Turaga staffs await you!" Tahus head snapped up im horror before running as fast as he could to his hut in Ta Koro.

I have a poll for a sequel so if you want one vote!


End file.
